Draco Malfoy and The Valentines Dance
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: Ah Valentines Day.... Hogwarts is having a celebratory dance!Aw... Poor Draco malfoy doesn't have a date? But thats okay.. looks like he's having a fine time... snogging... himself?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and The Valentine's Dance.

Note: in the beginning, Draco is already slightly drunk, so his true colors are already showing.

"I hate all this Red and Pink Rubbish. Where's the black? The Greeeeeeeeeeeeeen, eh? Now THOSE are the colors I think of when I'M in love." Draco Malfoy slurred out to no one in particular, he was wobbling through the dancing crowd in the Middle of The Great Hall.

Someone called out, "Probobly because those are the colors of your sheets, right Draco?"

Draco spun around lazily, "Whoozere? Where EVER you are, you are one BRILLIANT lad, you know that? Just brilliant." Draco continued to mutter to himself.

Draco stopped, "Now, What's that lad doing up there? He's quite cute if I may say so myself. That perfect white hair, Billowing green robes…. Hey! I've just GOT to ask him where he gets his hair dye! It looks magnificent!"

The other white haired lad was wobbling around, quite drunk himself. He was amusing himself by looking in a mirror.

"Oh yeeeeeeeees, My dear Draco, How did you ever get such fiiiiiiiiiiiiine white hair? MOST people would call it BLONDE you know, but This is not your AVERAGE blonde! Nooooooo, nothing average for our dear Draco, now, Is there?" the young lad said to the mirror.

"Excuse me. I say, please turn around so I can talk to you! I just got to ask you about your hair!" Draco said, prodding the other white haired lad on the shoulder.

The white hair lad turned around and gasped, "Well I say! You know who you look JUST LIKE?"

Draco shook his head and tried to look over the lad's shoulder and into the mirror to check, "No… not really… who?"

"That Man! There! That one right there! The one that appears in the window there when I stand in front of it!"

"You don't say!" Draco said, "I think I'd quite like to meet this fellow!"

"Well that's the question , isn't it? He won't talk! He only mimics me! Says whatever I say, doesn't he?"

"Well how odd! Say, I think I'd like to give this fellow a stern talking to. Do you think I might have a go at the window?"

The lad nodded, "Be my guest."

Draco stepped in front of the mirror, and continued to 'give the lad in the window a stern talking too.'

About 10 minutes later, Draco stepped away from the mirror, and turned to the young white haired lad.

"Well, I don't think he'll be arousing anymore trouble from now on."

"Oh yes, thank you. Whatever would I have done without you?"

"Truthfully, I have no clue whatsoever."

"Whatever can I do to repay you?"

Draco grinned, what a sucker, "Well, first off, you can tell me just WHERE you get that fine hair dye."

"My hair dye? Of course! Madam Malkins of course! I think she uses it for robe dye, but I just snatch some once every year, and the stuff works like a charm!"

Draco looked appalled, "I thought I was the only one who did that!"

The young lad grinned, "Great minds think alike, ain't it?"

Draco shook his head, "You're a great lad, you know that? You just remind me so much of my magnificent self! I'd hate it if some lad or lady came and swept you up! I think I'd quite like to have you all for myself!"

The lad grinned, "I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Up for a long snog?"

"what? Here in the Great Hall in front of everyone?"

"I want to show you off!"

"al right!"

_but not even 15 feet away…_

Ginny And Harry collapsed against the wall.( in laughter of course!)

"ginny! Your evil! Splitting his personalities like that! Giving them seperate bodies!"

Ginny snorted(during her laughter) and turned to Harry, "As you can see, I don't think His personalities differ by much. But I won. I've always told you that Draco Malfoy would snog himself senseless if he had the chance."

_**An: so, how'd you like it? Was it stupid? Or brilliant? I quite liked it myself.**_

_**R&R please!**_

**_Oh! And say hi to my new Betta! Reallynotfaith! (but just because you're my betta now darling, doesn't give you the right to skip reviews:P_**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emma**_


	2. Epilouge

Draco Malfoy and the Valentines Dance: Epilogue

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, lay the Slytherin dormitories and common room.

The Head boy's dormitory, however, sat in the exact middle of the school, right next to the head girl's dormitory.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared a Head's common room. They had found that if they timed it just right, they could be in the room for the minimal time possible together. But tonight, the night of the Hogwarts Valentines Dance, Fate seemed to want them to endure the mighty roar of each other in a drunken state of mind.

Hermione, however much of a bookworm she still was, had changed considerably over the course of her years at Hogwarts, and had turned into an acceptable, if not beautiful, young woman.

Draco, however much of a nasty git that he still was, had changed considerably over the course of the hours of the Dance, and had turned into a horrid, ugly, hung-over pedestrian that seemed to drunkenly waltz his way into the middle of dancing couples, leaving the male partner quite distressed indeed.

So, after finding him sprawled out on the floor, giggling with his spilt personality, Hermione quickly scolded Ginny And Harry (due to her being Head girl of course), then Thanked them (due to being their best friend of course) then went on to laugh her head off as she dragged Draco off to their dormitories.

"muggleberry ice cream with bubbledung." She whispered to the portrait of the flying monkeys which seemed to be throwing coconuts of doom at random people. The head monkey with the blue baseball cap nodded his head and the portrait swung open, allowing Hermione to drag the Draco onto the couch inside their common room.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around, suddenly grabbing at his head as if trying to keep it in place.

"Ah! Spiny spiny spin spin spin! Make it stop!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and went up to her dormitory to retrieve a bottle of Hangover potion.

"Here" she said, shoving it into his hand when she returned.

It was an unbelievably pale liquid, and it had the coloring of a rather dull unicorn horn.

He scrunched his nose, "What in the name of Merlin is this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin's socks! Surely you've taken it before! This couldn't have been the first time you had a hangover! It's a potion to stop the dizziness!"

"Will it stop everything else too?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione smirked- she made sure that she grabbed a very-very- temporary potion.

"I guess so. Why else would it be called a hang-over potion?"

Draco sneered and downed the potion, which tasted horrid, by the way.

He sputtered, "Why didn't you tell me that this tasted wretched!"

Hermione smiled, "Never had the displeasure of having to use it." _ "Oh you are so very good Hermione, So very good." _She thought.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I forgot. Bookworms can't stand to get drunk- they wouldn't be able to walk to the library."

"Your welcome." Hermione said, picking up the vial and pitching it to the sink not far away.

"You're welcome for what."

Hermione sighed, "Nothing Malfoy, just nothing."

Not 10 seconds later, Draco was kneeling behind the couch, clutching his head.

"The-potion-didn't-work." He grunted out, and Hermione nearly laughed out loud at the fetal position he was in.

She heard a retching sound, and rolled her eyes, "Can't keep the alcohol well, can you Malfoy."

" shut. Up. Mudblood." She heard him whisper.

"Hmm? What was that? Need some help?"

"I said, shut. Up. _Mudblood."_ He restated, getting back on his feet and muttering a cleaning charm.

"Ooh, the language Mr. Malfoy, the language. Might want to watch it, getting over-excited may _make your headache worse." _Hermione said threateningly waving her wand around.

**_AN I know it's not much, and its probably not what you all expected. But, hope you enjoyed. Now, if you would be so kind as to pull the mouse down to the bottom of the page and click on the nice little blue button. The type a few comforting words, press the OTHER blue button, and your off! Cookies to reviewers! Mwah!_**

_**Xoxox**_

_**Emma**_


End file.
